1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet peeling apparatus and a peeling method, in particular, to a sheet peeling apparatus and a peeling method capable of, when peeling off a protective sheet or the like stuck on an adherend such as a semiconductor wafer, performing the peeling while controlling to reduce a peeling force.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) is stuck with a protective sheet for protecting a circuit surface thereof. The protective sheet is peeled off via a sheet peeling apparatus, for example, after a back grinding processing is carried out on the wafer.
As a sheet peeling method mentioned above, there is known, for example, a method using a sheet peeling apparatus disclosed in a patent document 1. The apparatus is arranged to stick a peeling tape to a protective sheet and wind the peeling tape with a roller thereby peeling off the sheet.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-273527